El canillita
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Extra! Extra! las mejores noticias...


**El canillita**

Extra!Extra! Minos de grifo, admite que tira para el otro bando, al declarar que sintió una fuerte atracción por Albafica de piscis y que está interesado en Afrodita de piscis, en la actualidad…

Extra!Extra! Saori Kido, conocida como Atena, roba banco nacional de Atenas y deja a Seiya de Pegaso en la escena del crimen, con la promesa de que ya regresaba…

Extra!Extra!Milagro, Hyoga de cisne se sano de la mamitis aguda, después de larga terapia. Camus, su maestro, está feliz por la noticia…

Extra!Extra! Shun de Andrómeda, le dice a Ikki del Fénix, "búscate una vida y déjame en paz…", lo cual tiene muy deprimido al ave inmortal…

Extra! Extra!Shaina de oficus, manda al diablo al arácnido de Milo de escorpio, por ponerle los cuernos con sabe solo él con cuantas…

Extra!Extra! Afrodita de piscis, manda al pastor inglés (Minos de grifo) a hacerle compañía a Hades, al enterase de que este quería algo con él…

Extra!Extra!Pandora e Ikki, termina su relación. Radamanthys de Wyrven, no puede estar más feliz…

Extra!Extra!Shun, le pide disculpas al Fénix, que acepta sus disculpas y vuelven a ser los hermanos de antes…

Extra!Extra!Los dioses guerreros, renuncian a sus cargos y se van a Madagascar, siguiendo los pasos de pingüinos de Madagascar…

Extra!Extra!Shaina le pide disculpas al arácnido por terminarle, puesto que Milo nunca la engaño…

Extra!Extra!Kanon de géminis y dragón del Mar, renuncia a ser caballero y marina para ir a Hollywood…

Extra!Extra!Saga de géminis, es denunciado por mal uso del agua, en baños excesivos, ahora que esta escasea…

Extra!Extra! Mascara de la muerte, se comporta extraño!

Extra!Extra! Orlando Bloom, se siente amenazado por Kanon ex general y caballero…

Extra!Extra!Docko de libra, acepta que en TLC, se la pasa corriendo de acá para allá con Shion de Aries, porque tenían miedo de pelear contra los espectros…

Extra!Extra!Mascara de la muerte, se volvió loco…!, su templo antes adornado por rostros, ahora luce un decorado rosa y flores?!

Extra!Extra!Camus de acuario el mejor conocido, como mago de los hielos...ha publicado el libro "no, todo es lo que parece…"…

Extra!Extra!Shaka de virgo, es encontrado conduciendo ebrio el nuevo auto de la heredera Kido…

Extra!Extra!Exámenes de la sangre revelan, que el comportamiento extraño de Ángelo, hallas "mascara de la muerte" era provocado por una planta alucinógena…

Extra!Extra!Mu de Aries, padre?!...fanáticas del lindo lemuriano no pueden estar más histéricas por la noticia…

Extra!Extra!Shion de Aries, ofrece recompensa de 1000 euros, para quien encuentre primero a Mu, pues según lo declarado…Mu, jamás le dijo que iba ser padre…

Extra!Extra!Shaka de virgo, niega todo! Con respecto a lo de la noticia pasada…

Extra!Extra!Afrodita de piscis, abre perfumería, la cual asegura será todo un éxito…

Extra!Extra!Libro "no, todo es lo que parece…" de Camus de Acuario, es un éxito…el autor, piensa hacer una continuación…

Extra!Extra!Mu de Aries, sale ante cámaras a desmentir, la noticia de que él es padre…pues asegura, el jamás estar con una mujer de manera intima sin contraer matrimonio…esta revelación, ha hecho que más de una de sus fanáticas reafirme su amor por él…

Extra!Extra!La autora de esto está más loca que una cabra, así que no crean nada de este "fic informativo, llamado el Canillita"…

**Canillita: persona, generalmente niños, que venden periódicos en la calle y casi siempre gritan la noticia más sobre saliente del día…**

**N/A: **

**PV: y eh me aquí, que resurjo de mis cenizas como el ave fénix!- sonríe a todas las lectoras de su nuevo fic**

**Ikki: que Fénix, ni que ocho…el único fénix, aquí soy yo…!-una voz de un invitado inesperado, se escucha en la habitación de la autora**

**PV: quien te invito ¬.¬…este es el momento de que yo hable con las lectoras, así que desaparece…-voltea y lo mira enojada por la intromisión**

**Ikki: me estas votando a mi?-se señala exageradamente**

**PV: no, a tu gemelo…¬.¬*…idiota…-piensa en voz alta**

**Ikki: que me dijiste?-su cosmo se empieza a encender**

**PV: que eres lindo...n.n!-le dice asustada **

**Ikki: ya lo sabía…- expresa de manera arrogante**

**PV: que ego…Pero olvidémonos, del ave chucho que está en mi costado y pasemos a despedirme de todas las que lean este fic…besos y gracias por leer!-se despide emocionada**

**Ikki: siempre lo mismo contigo…u.u-se cruza de brazos y mueve la cabeza en desaprobación **

**PV: sabes algún día, tendré el control de tu existencia y cuando lo haga…bum!...serás pollo frito…-sonríe, mientras imagina el fin del Fénix**

**Ikki: pero como eso nunca pasara…te seguiré molestando. Seré la piedra en tu zapato, la uña mal cortada del pie…la…- Ikki, desaparece misteriosamente**

**PV: adiós!-con una gran sonrisa**


End file.
